From today to Tomorrow
by DarkNataku
Summary: Las almas de los muertos van a la Sociedad de Almas o al Infierno pero... ¿A donde van las almas de los que esta en coma? Aquellas almas que estan entre la vida y la muerte...
1. 1 En medio de la nada

-------------------

**1 – En medio de la nada**

-------------------**  
**

De pie se encuentra ante el inmenso y sofocante calor que proporciona el cielo despejado, da un largo suspiro tratando de respirar aire limpio pero una ventisca que levanta polvo y arena hace que cubra su rostro con su brazo derecho, y su larga falda se levante levemente mostrando el calzado y parte de sus piernas. Tal acción provoca a tambalearse un poco al no acostumbrarse al calor que el radiante sol provoca en el paisaje, trata de enfocar un poco su vista y ponerse firme.

Un gran espacio de tierra caliente, árida, estéril y con algunas grietas; gigantes montañas de rocas apiladas y unas cuantas sueltas alrededor cubiertas con la tierra y el calor del desierto y algunos árboles secos; por segunda vez sus ojos veían con detenimiento aquel enorme paraje, era lo mismo que vio después de despertar tirada cerca de una gran roca que le sirvió de sombra. Pero la duda seguía…

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncio en los 10 minutos que llevaba examinando el lugar, el sol ya comenzaba a quemarle la cabeza y sus hombros se comenzaban a tornar de un color rojo, alzo la vista hacia un cactus - ¿Un… ave? – Su rostro reflejaba mucha incertidumbre, de alguna manera su cerebro le indicaba que aquel ser vivo con alas y pico se le denominaba de esa forma.

Este miro hacia donde estaba la chica hizo un chillido, alzo sus alas y empleo el vuelo lejos del alcance visual de la joven que trato de seguirlo con la vista.

- ¡Hey! Espera… - Su voz apenas se escucha, era un timbre femenino, dulce pero no expresaba la desesperación que presentaba al verse perdida y en un lugar tan desolado. Nuevamente el viento se hizo presente meciendo su falda, se cubrió el rostro nuevamente con su brazo pero antes de cerrar sus ojos negros noto algo en la lejanía.

Un pueblo, si no se equivocaba era eso, algo negro y largo que indicaba el final de ese caluroso lugar donde se encontraba perpleja. Enfoco un poco más su vista y noto que la dichosa ave volaba hacia allá. No pensó ni dos veces y emprendió camino hacia lo desconocido.

-------------------

Nos ubicamos en una mansión estilo oriental, con un jardín de fresco pasto verde en medio un lago y a dos metros distancia un árbol de saturas que florecía como si recién empezara la primavera. Debajo del árbol se encontraba profundamente dormido un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, los pétalos de sakura resaltaban ligeramente en su piel nívea y adornaban su larga cabellera oscura, el largo fleco que resaltaba en su cara escondían sus parpados cerrados; solo podía verse su nariz y unos ligeros ronquidos que emitía su boca.

El lago que a unos metros se encontraba del árbol en el cual caían numerosos pétalos de sakura comenzó a formar ondas en sus aguas y emitir varios sonidos suaves que rechinaban como una campanita.

El hombre finalmente abrió uno de sus ojos y noto que un pétalo de sakura estorbaba, soplo y este salio volando hasta caer en las aguas del lago, finalmente se levanto mientras sacudía su kimono violeta. Se acerco al lago y empezó a enfocar sus ojos negros en las aguas, que en lugar de reflejar el fondo del lago se empezó a tornar el agua de color azul marino hasta visualizar un campo oscuro donde se podían ver unas siluetas azules con formas humanas.

- Ummm, así que algo paso mientras tomaba mi siesta, veamos… - camina hasta la roca más grande que rodeaba el lago que se encontraba a lado del pasillo que daba acceso al jardín, se sentó cómodamente mientras los pétalos de sakura que se habían adherido a su cabello caían poco a poco.

Mientras tanto, una chica de delgada figura y cortos cabellos negros que vestía una yukata azul se dirigía presurosa por los pasillos de la mansión, finalmente dio vuelta hacia el camino que la llevaba al jardín donde se encontraría la persona que buscaba…

- ¡¡Señor Reijimaru!! – Alzo su voz al ver al mencionado sentado en una roca frente al lago

- ¿Ah? – volteo desinteresado pero al ver a una de sus asistentes - ¿Ocurre algo malo Kaname? – pregunto a la chica volviendo su vista a las aguas del lago

- El monitor de la sala de vigilancia del Chiku haīro ha dado… - pero fue interrumpida por el hombre que miraba el lago - …señales de emergencia, si algo ha ocurrido con algún alma – contesto firme y seguro el mayor

La chica parpadeo sorprendida, olvidaba que aun en sus descansos su jefe era una persona responsable – Pero eso no es todo señor, al parecer se trata de un alma co… - y nuevamente fue interrumpida

- Un alma con mucho reiatsu, si me doy cuenta… estoy comenzando a hacer un examen completo de la línea gris, en cuanto termine enviare un informe a al Sereitei – sus ojos pasaron de ser color negros a un color carmesi

La chica que se encontraba detrás de Reijimaru solo se acomodo el fleco que escondía su frente – Bien, volveré a la sala de vigilancia, le informare si el radar detecta el reiatsu del alma ¡Con permiso! – hace una reverencia y empieza a caminar por los pasillos – Apropósito… mi señor… -

- umm… dime ¿Es respecto al alma que ha salido de…? – pero al ver que la chica niega con la cabeza, la mira atentamente esperando una respuesta

- Olvidelo, creo que ya debe saber que trato de decirle al ser del mismo clan... y el alma que ha traspasado el Chiku haīro... ¿Es tan fuerte esa alma para que haya podido salir? -

El pelinegro solo asintió y volvió su vista al lago – parecer ser que esta pequeña alma no es de cualquier humano, necesitare revisar la zona donde llego, de donde vino el alma y examinar el tipo de reiatsu que posee... -

La chica vio como el mayor comenzó a adentrar sus manos hacia el lago y como las aguas de este daban un aspecto parecido al vapor, en eso se empezaron a visualizar imágenes de siluetas humanas color azul entre tanto vapor oscuro. Y así seguía adentrando más sus manos, controlando esa zona a su antojo moviendo las almas con sumo cuidado y abriendo espacio para comenzar a examinar el lugar.

- Creo que esto me tomara tiempo… cuando acabe de examinar te diré los detalles para enviar un informe al Sereitei, sino se les avisa cuanto antes habrá hollows por todo el rukongai -

- Si… entonces iré a revisar el radar, avisare al resto para que comiencen a trabajar -

Solo se escucharon los pasos de la chica y el sonido del viento meciendo las ramas del árbol de cerezos, el hombre soltó un suspiro, ese procedimiento sería para largo.

- Espero equivocarme… no quisiera que alguien de mi clan este envuelto nuevamente… -

-------------------

Una despejada y fresca tarde en viernes se sentía en Karakura, ya eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde y todo parecía tranquilo y ameno: las personas transitaban tranquilamente las calles, los alumnos paseaban por la ciudad disfrutando del resto de la tarde: unos en planes de pasarla en el karaoke, para hacer las tareas o simplemente para pasar el rato.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Kurosaki, Yuzu y Karin llegaban de hacer las compras para la cena, la pelinegra dejo una de las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su hermano quien daba un sonoro y largo bostezo.

¿Y como no iba a estar aburrido?

Inoue, Rukia y Tatsuki se habían ido dos días atrás a Osaka para asistir a un concierto de una banda de Visual Kei; agregando que desde la mañana ni un solo hollow aparecía o era detectado por su radar, y además Renji e Ikkaku recibieron una llamada de emergencia de Soul Society por lo que tuvieron que retirarse.

- Ichi-ni – Karin llamó al chico de cabello naranja que estaba recostado en el mueble de la sala, cambiando los canales de la televisión con una expresión de aburrimiento

- ¿Qué quieres Karin? – Pregunto con total desinterés dejando en un canal de música Rock

- ¡OH! – Dio una exclamación y en un segundo ya estaba sentada en el mueble viendo la televisión con estrellas en sus ojos - Ya no importa, déjale ahí

Tan solo comenzó a escuchar la noticia que se daba en el canal de música, una joven de no más de 20 años y con una apariencia punk comenzaba con el informe más novedoso sobre conciertos, música y entrevistas del mundo del espectáculo, pero de una banda en especial que estaba haciendo destacar en el mundo del Visual kei.

"_Muy buenas tardes nuestro queridos televidentes, fans del rock, del Visual kei y el Metal, continuaremos con las grandes giras de sus bandas preferidas. Antes de comerciales recordaran la entrevista que hicimos con Miyavi sobre su próxima gira en la que afirma que será para futuro y muy prometedor. Pero así como quisieron y lo pidieron a gritos les hablaremos y detallaremos como fue el concierto de la banda __Les Yeux Noirs__…"_

Tan solo escuchar el nombre de la banda Karin se emociono más, Yuzu desde la cocina con solo escuchar a su hermana se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Ya empezó¿Ya empezó? – Preguntaba Yuzu emocionada

- Si, si… ya va a comenzar – Le contesto en el mismo estado que su hermana mientras hacia señas de que guardara silencio

Ichigo solo las miro ladeando la cabeza con duda, segundos más tarde alzo la vista al televisor donde anunciaban una gira de conciertos de esa banda de Visual Kei, recordaba que Tatsuki una vez llego a la escuela contenta con un cd de la dichosa banda, logro escuchar de su compañera que la vocalista no solo tenía una voz que fascinaba, sino que además era una experta en artes marciales.

Ahora recordaba de donde venia tanta admiración hacia aquella cantante, hasta hizo que Karin y Yuzu adoraran y admiraran a la cantante.

Decidió dejar de lado aquellos y siguió viendo la televisión junto con sus hermanas, mejor juzgaría por su cuenta un poco antes de hablar.

"_Así fue de exitoso su presentación en la ciudad de Osaka para la banda Les Yeux Noirs, la presentación fue ayer 30 de marzo en el salón Izumikaza del distrito Minato, donde nuestra vocalista conocida como Hell no solo nos dejo sorprendidos con su voz; su apariencia androgina de nuevo hizo presencia en el escenario luciendo atuendos y maquillaje haciéndola ver con un toque gótico. Sus compañeros de banda no se quedaron atrás y lucieron sus mejores trajes, capas, cadenas, ropa de cuero y otros accesorios más usaron para esta presentación. Al finalizar el concierto, tocaron dos canciones más para despedirse, pero la vocalista sorprendió al publico al pedirle el teclado a Kana, para tocar una canción que compuso en ese mismo instante, a la que titulo "Time"; esta joven no deja de sorprendernos y los que asistieron a este evento tuvieron la oportunidad de escuchar esta canción que esperamos salga en un single próximamente. En verdad que han sabido lucirse en el escenario no solo en la imagen visual también en su música se nota el esfuerzo de esta banda por seguir avanzando y con apenas 2 años de carrera han logrado vender 5 millones de copias de su primer single en tan solo 2 meses…_

- ¿Por qué no ponen la canción? Quiero escucharla – Se quejaba Karin mientras movía sus pies en signo de desesperación - ¡Seguramente Tatsuki debe estar cantándola de regreso a casa! Quiero que regrese ya

En ese momento Yuzu recordó que su hermano tenía visitas antes de ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, volteo a sus lados dándose cuenta de que solo los tres estaban en la sala.

- Onii-chan¿A dónde fueron Renji-san e Ikkaku-san? Pensé que se quedarían a comer, por eso traje más ingredientes para la cena – Cuestiono Yuzu esperando una respuesta de su hermano

- ¿Uh¡Ah si… cierto! – Recordó que los habían llamado de la SS – Los llamaron de sus casas para… ammm, creo que para… ah si – Se golpeo ligeramente la cabeza tratando de idear una buena excusa – los llamaron para ayudar en algunos deberes… tú sabes… - contesto sin interés después de darse cuenta que estaba actuando de manera nerviosa

- Que mal, y pensé en cocinar para tus amigos también – Dijo con verdadera pena

Ichigo solo se tenso un poco por lo que había dicho su hermana – ¡¡Ellos no son mis amigos, menos el cabeza de piña ese!! – Alzo la voz, luego se cruzo de brazos en el sillón haciendo una mueca de disgusto

- ¿Entonces porque los invitaste a la casa Ichi-nii? – le cuestiono Karin que estaba a lado suyo todavía viendo el programa

- ¡Yo no los invite¡Ellos me siguieron! -

- Je, como digas – Contesto nada convencida la pelinegra

Yuzu solo parpadeo un poco confundida – Esta bien onii-chan – Se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina – Es cierto¿Rukia-san, Orihime-san y Tatsuki regresan hoy?

- Si, regresan hoy… dijeron que estarían aquí a eso de las 4 – Dijo Karin mientras veía una corta grabación del concierto de la banda – ¡Oh! Siempre me ha encantado el cabello de Hell, se ve genial en el escenario y con esa ropa, le va muy bien ese estilo goth

El pelinaranja alzo su vista al televisor, curioso por los comentarios de su hermana por esa admiración a una cantante, algo debía de tener esa chica para que su hermana le encantara.

Y entonces vio a la dichosa chica a la que llamaban Hell.

Vestia una falda roja que tenía un ligero toque colegial bastante corta y haciéndole conjunta un listón ancho color negro que rodeaba la falda, media negras que cubrían sus piernas junto con unas botas de bacón del mismo color, la parte superior no sabía si era blusa o top pero se notaba que del centro de la prenda nacía una gran X que brillaba de gris cada vez que las luces daban directamente a ella y… ¿Un momento, esas eran sus manos? Noto que en lugar de "manos" tenía unos guantes negros y en cada dedo una garra de metal

- Pero… ¿De donde saco esas garras de Fredy Kruger? – Pregunto bastante anonado al ver como la chica cantaba y movía las garras de manera malévola con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el micrófono. Entre más escucha cantar a esa mujer más se sorprendía, su tono de voz dulce y femenino se notaba en sus interpretaciones pero también escucho como alcanzaba tonos tan altos, como su voz en un instante aumentaba su potencia, su tez pálida hacia juego con sus atuendos así como su larga cabellera roja; no solo era atractiva: tenía presencia, carisma y talento.

Ahora entendía porque esa chica era tan admirada.

La presencia de esa chica era atrayente, misteriosa y por sus letras podría jurar que algo orgullosa y fuerte de carácter.

- Como me hubiera gustado estar en ese concierto – la voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos – Espero Tatsuki haya comprado su nuevo álbum, ya quiero oírlo

Habían comenzado los comerciales, su hermana se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la cocina donde Yuzu empezaba a preparar los ingredientes, Ichigo saco de nuevo su insignia de shinigami sustituto comprobando nuevamente que no había señales de hollows.

Y es que era extraño, desde temprano tanto Renji como Ikkaku se habían saltado las clases porque había bastante presencias de hollows por toda el área, pero en medio de la pelea con 5 hollows estos así como llegaron se dieron a la fuga, pero antes de eso noto como olfateaban algo.

- Mierda, creo que me pasare la tarde en casa… - Faltaba poco para que Rukia regresara de Osaka con Tatsuki e Inoue, entre más rápido fuera mejor, lo más probable es que cuando llegara la enana ya empezarían a aparecer los hollows.

-------------------

Caminaba firme y derecha, sus botas estaban cubiertas del polvo y tierra del aquel pueblo que le parecía bastante desconocido y ajeno a ella, veía a sus lados tratando de identificar algo que se le hiciera conocido, sin saber porque sentía esa necesidad de no sentirse como una extraña ante la cantidad de habitantes de ese lugar. Pero las miradas que recibía no la hacían pensar positivamente, unos con una extrema curiosidad, unos con duda, otros con cierta fascinación como si estuvieran viendo a una deidad.

Todo eso la hacia sentirse ajena no solo a su alrededor, sino posiblemente al mundo que tendría que conocer en adelante.

Suspiro abatida, ya pensaría como acoplarse, todo lo sentía tan desconocido y le cohíba el hecho de ser la única que no usaba ropa como el resto.

A su alrededor solo habitaban personas con kimonos o yukatas, las casas y locales que la rodeaban daban un aspecto humilde, pero ciertas personas que llegaba a ver a su alrededor no le inspiraban nada de confianza, pues tenían pinta de ser personas muy peligrosas.

Camino así hasta que decidió detenerse un poco, el sol aun estaba en todo su esplendor, indicaba ya pasaba del medio día y estaba provocando calor en el ambiente.

Mientras tanto de una posada, salía una mujer entre unos 30 años con una escoba para comenzar a barrer algo de basura que se estaba acumulando en la entrada de su local. Iba a empezar con su tarea cuando vio a su lado a una jovencita de cabello largo y color rojo cerca de la entrada del local, parecía algo perdida y desorientada, pero sobre todo bastante preocupada. Noto como se llevo la mano hacia su boca cubriéndola con timidez.

Se veía muy desprotegida y asustada y por sus ropas no parecía perteneces al Rukongai, lo más seguro es que acababa de morir.

- Disculpe señorita – se acerco a la chica poco a poco, la mencionada apenas giro la cabeza – parece perdida ¿La puedo ayudar? -

Terminadas estas palabras la mujer se quedo embelesada con la presencia de la chica, desprendía un aura de inocencia y ese aroma dulzón que provenía de su cabello era agradable y delicioso. La examino de la cabeza a los pies, realmente era una chica hermosa y su presencia irradiaba una gran dicha y tranquilidad.

La vestimenta de la chica consistía en un chaleco negro con un cierre desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, guantes negros, falda larga hasta los tobillos color gris y unas botas de tacón también negras.

La mujer finalmente salia de sus pensamientos

- Pareces pérdida ¿De donde vienes, señorita? – se acerco un poco más a la chica que miraba con desconcierto a la mujer que ahora se encontraba frente suya, retiro la mano de su boca dejando ver unos labios rojos - Yo… - Titubeo un poco, realmente no estaba segura y no sabía como explicar su situación, solo alzo su mano y señalo con el dedo hacia una dirección a su izquierda – De allá… - Dijo con total mutismo, la mujer solo se quedo muda al identificar el desierto a lo lejos

- ¿Del desierto? – Preguntaba desconcertada y entonces noto que los hombros de la chica estaban con ligeras quemaduras aun estaban color rojo y esta al tener piel blanca concluyo que fue por exposición al sol, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza de forma tímida - Vamos muchacha – Se coloco tras la chica y con sus manos sobre su espalda comienza a llevarla dentro de la posada – Será mejor que te pongas otra ropa y que cure esas quemaduras tuyas, debes tener la piel muy sensible

La chica solo se dejo llevar por la señora, posiblemente le podría ayudar un poco, ya dentro en le recibidor le indico que se quitara sus botas para darle unas sandalias de madera

- Apropósito… mi nombres es Minami Ranka, puedes decirme Ranka-san y tú… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto colocando las sandalias en el suelo

¿Cómo se llamaba? Forzó su mente y en lo poco que tenía de recuerdos solo escucho un nombre:

- Hell, dígame Hell, señora – Por primera vez en ese día mostró una sonrisa, la mujer quedo no solo encantada con las expresiones de la chica, también con su peculiar nombre

- De acuerdo, colócate las sandalias, te llevare a una habitación, te darás un baño y te vestirás con un lindo kimono que tengo para ti -

Se retiro de la entrada e hizo señales para que la pelirroja la siguiera, posiblemente su estancia en ese nuevo mundo no sería tan mala.

-------------------

Se dirigía lo más rápido que podía, caminaba por los pasillos a paso apresurado hacia la sala de reunión de los tenientes para una junta de suma importancia, su cabello rojo sangre esta vez lucia suelto y algo despeinado debido a las prisas que llevaba.

Había recibido en su celular un mensaje urgente del Sereitei donde solicitaban la presencia de los tenientes y oficiales del Gotei 13, cuando llego le informaron que una gran cantidad de Hollows se había acumulado en diferentes distritos en el norte del Rukongai por lo que los miembros de cada división estaban bastante ajetreados desde hacia unas horas.

Iba y Hisagi le acompañaban, los tres se dirigían hacia la sala de reuniones de los tenientes, ahí mismos les informarían con detalle de la situación y después comenzarían a formar grupos de shinigamis de su respectiva división para patrullar los distritos correspondientes en la zona del norte del Rukongai.

- Mira que avisarnos así – se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras trataba de hacerse una coleta con su cabello

- No te quejes, yo apenas empezaba a prepararme para ir al mundo humano y tuve que cancelar los planes – contesto un teniente de cabello oscuro y gafas, se las ajusto un poco y dirigió su atención nuevamente a Renji - ¿Ikkaku estaba contigo no?

- Sep – Contesto con total desinterés y en su tono habitual mientras trataba de que su alborotada cabellera cediera – se fue directamente a su división por órdenes de Zaraki-taichou

- Respecto al mundo humano, no hubo muchos ataques de hollows ¿o si? – Hisagi dirigió la pregunta al pelirrojo

- Jeh, si pero comenzaron a irse – Se sujeto al fin su cabello y regreso sus manos a lado de sus costados – sino me equivoco comenzaron a desaparecer unas horas antes de recibir el mensaje

- ¿No sentiste algún reiatsu alrededor, tú, Kurosaki o Kuchiki? – pregunto nuevamente el de el 69

- No sempai, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo pero examínanos los alrededores y no encontramos nada y respecto a Rukia… -

Dejaron la charla por un momento al ver de lejos a Matsumoto y Hinamori acercarse a los chicos, la rubia al darse cuenta que ya estaban cerca de la sola de reuniones se regreso junto con Hinamori no sin antes darles señales de que se dieran prisa. Los tenientes solo aceleraron el paso

- Apropósito Hisagi-sempai ¿Qué tan grave es la situación en el Rukongai? – pregunto Renji al pelinegro mientras avanzaban por los pasillos

- Los tenientes todavía no tenemos detalles, los del departamento de Investigación detectaron grandes cantidades de Hollows en el Rukongai pero aun no se sabe la razón – contesto a su compañero aun mirando al frente – y casualmente, fue antes de que les llamaran a ti a Ikkaku-san

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de reuniones donde los esperaban Matsumoto, Hinamori, Nemu y Kira, una vez dentro se saludaron como de costumbre. Esperarían las indicaciones para comenzar a movilizar a su división correspondiente.

- "¡¿Pero que demonios es el responsable de todo este maldito ajetreo?!" – el pelirrojo pensó con fastidio, esperaba encontrar al culpable de de todo esto, no podía esperar más por las malditas ordenes

-------------------

Mientras tanto, en la sala de reuniones de los capitanes, el general Yamamoto decidió tomar aquel mensaje recibido por un ninja de la segunda división quien lo traía urgentemente. Después de discutir brevemente sobre la situación del Rukongai y como los diferentes grupos de shinigamis enviados a patrullar estaban cumpliendo con su misión, habían llamado al General para recibir una notificación urgente de él guardián y creador del Chiku haīro, todos los capitanes presentes esperaban que el general diera las noticias.

Todos los capitanes presentes parecían impacientes, si la presencia de grande cantidades de hollows estaba relacionado con esa nota, entonces que resumiera su contenido ¡Ya!

- Souka… - Alzo su vista nuevamente hacia los presentes – capitanes, escuchen atentamente el contenido de esta carta, en un mensaje urgente de Gennosuke Reijimaru, ex miembro de la Cámara de los 46 y actual guardián y creador del Chiku haīro -

Los capitanes prestaron atención, esa información era importante para resolver el problema en el Rukongai, si no había solución se verían obligados a pelear hasta con los menos si esas cantidades de Hollows seguían apareciendo.

…

Continuara en el siguiente capítulo

¡Dejen reviews! n.n (Y lo continuare)

Notas:

Chiku haīro: Distrito gris

Les Yeux Noirs: Ojos negros

--------------------------


	2. 2 Posada

* * *

¡Ya llega el segundo capítulo! Y ya estoy haciendo el tercero n.n Aclaro que este fic sera para largo, espero le puedan seguir la huella y sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son del autor Kubo Tite

* * *

En el capítulo anterior

_- Souka… - Alzo su vista nuevamente hacia los presentes – capitanes, escuchen atentamente el contenido de esta carta, en un mensaje urgente de Gennosuke Reijimaru, ex miembro de la Cámara de los 46 y actual guardián y creador del Chiku __haīro - _

_Los capitanes prestaron atención, esa información era importante para resolver el problema en el Rukongai, si no había solución se verían obligados a pelear hasta con los menos si esas cantidades de Hollows seguían apareciendo._

…

-------------------

2 - Posada

El anciano se aclaro la garganta y extendió el pergamino nuevamente, los capitanes presentes solo esperaban a que leyera el contenido.

"_General Yamamoto Genryūsai, este es un mensaje urgente de parte del guardián y jefe del Chiku __haīro, Gennosuke Reijimaru, espero me recuerde._

_Estamos conscientes de la situación por la están pasando debido a las numerosas apariciones de Hollows en el Rukongai, y es que esto es en parte responsabilidad mía. Pues hace algunas horas, un alma suspendida acaba de salir del Chiku __haīro__ y entro en el desierto del distrito 35 del Rukongai del oeste entre las 7 y 8 am._

_Las constantes apariciones de hollows se debe a la esencia de este alma, las almas suspendidas están en su estado más puro y limpio, eso provoca que el olor de estas almas sea más perceptible al olfato de los hollows, por esa razón hay grandes cantidades de ellos rompiendo la paz allá afuera._

_Debido al trabajo que tenemos en estos momentos mi equipo no tiene el tiempo para ir en busca del alma, por lo que estoy en la necesidad de recurrir con su ayuda, de lo contrario podrían haber apariciones de Menos. _

_Por lo que me veo en la necesidad de pedirle que encuentren a este alma sana y salva, habría consecuencias terribles si algún hollow llegase a devorarla o que termine siendo influenciada por villanos en aquellos distritos. Tan rápido como termine la investigación iré inmediatamente a buscarla y ponerle fin a este problema…_"

El anciano hizo una pausa y observo en el rostro de los capitanes sus reacciones, ahora entendían bien la situación y comenzaban a planear mentalmente los movimientos que harían en caso de que tuviesen que participar en la batalla.

Pero la inconformidad se notaba en sus rostros, y pensar que todo ese ajetreo se debía a una simple alma humana, pero no podían sacar conclusiones tan pronto…

- Bien… - comenzó a hablar el anciano cerrando poco a poco el pergamino – ese es el informe dado por el guardián del Chiku haīro

- Disculpe General – alzo un poco su voz el joven capitán Hitsugaya - ¿Quiere decir que estas apariciones anormales de hollows se deben a un alma humana?

- Es verdad Hitsugaya-taichou, es un alma humana… pero no una normal, no cualquier alma atravesaría dimensiones… - abrió sus ojos observando la atención que prestaban los capitanes – El Chiku haīro, fue un proyecto que propuesto por uno de los sabios de la Central de los 46, como recordaran… Reijimaru descubrió que tenía grandes poderes para manipular almas y crear dimensiones como refugios. En ese tiempo las almas de las personas que caían en coma no tenían un lugar seguro y grandes cantidades eran devoradas por hollows llevándose no solo la esencia del alma, sino también la vida del ser humano, como consecuencia muchos hollows aumentaban sus poderes a limites insospechados hasta llegaban a trasformarse en Gillian con solo devorar un alma suspendida

Los capitanes se sorprendieron con tal noticia, con más razón debían encontrarla

- Por lo que… - continuo – las propuestas de Reijimaru fueron aceptadas y el proyecto fue un éxito, sin embargo tuvo que dejar la Central de los 46 para ejercer su trabajo en otro lugar, ese muchacho fue alumno mío – hablo con cierta nostalgia – yo lo entrene para controlar su reiatsu al 100 así como los kidoh para que cuando ejerciera su trabajo de manera oficial tuviera la habilidad para poder luchar en batalla, y es que su residencia se ubica un poco retirada del Sereitei

- Ah… ese chico, lo recuerdo – hablo con nostalgia el capitán de la octava división y con un toque de gracia – según recuerdo su casa esta en el norte, vino pocas veces a visitar el Sereitei pero siempre era por asuntos de trabajo, nunca pude invitarlo a tomar un trago de sake

- Y eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo, ya son más de 300 años desde que no se le ha visto – el capitán Ukitake recordaba esos tiempos

- Bien, antes de que se pongan nostálgicos por sucesos del pasado… - los interrumpió el capitán Kurotsuchi que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia – creo que lo mejor será leer los detalles del alma que debemos buscar – hizo una pausa - en caso de que el alma no este en buena condiciones ¿Será posible dejarla en mis manos para investigar su composición? – pregunto con bastante esperanza el capitán de la División 12

El resto simplemente ya sentían que algo así iba a decir, Soi Fong suspiro con una expresión de aburrimiento, Hitsugaya que se encontraba a su lado sudo la gota, Byakuya simplemente se mantenía al margen de las palabras del científico, Zaraki solo tenía pensamientos maquiavélicos al pensar que tendría a grandes cantidades de hollows para rebanar; mientras que Ukitake y Shunsui dudaban en contestar la pregunta de Kurotsuchi.

- Lo siento Kurotsuchi, pero conociendo el carácter de Reijimaru-kun, el se llevaría al alma lejos de tu alcance y si insistes podría cortarte la circulación de tu cuerpo con un solo golpe – le contesto Ukitake con la esperanza de que desistiera de sus planes

- Y sobre todo porque Reijimaru protege mucho a las mujeres – los capitanes colocaron su atención nuevamente al General – el alma humana es una mujer, una jovencita para ser exacto de entre 16 y 18 años humanos, estatura entre 1.55 y 1.60 m y según por la forma de su silueta debe tener cabello largo – Hablaba tranquilo el General haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de Kurotsuchi

Los capitanes tomaban nota de los detalles, sin embargo cierta persona estaba inconforme con la respuesta a su gran propuesta

- ¿Protege mucho a las mujeres¡Que ridículo! podría aportar bastante si dejara que examinara esa alma ¿Qué acaso es feminista ese tipo? – Alzo la voz bastante molesto, dando a ver a los presentes su queja

- De hecho… si – contesto Shunsui a su pregunta – y te podrías meter en grandes problemas si le propones tal barbaridad a Reijimaru

- Mierda – maldijo en voz baja el científico

- Disculpe General Yamamoto – dirigió su pregunta de forma respetuosa el capitán de la séptima división - ¿No habrá algo que nos ayude a identificarla? Los pocos detalles de sus características no serán suficientes para dar con el alma de esa chica

- Si, hay una manera – hizo una pausa y continuo - el reiatsu de las almas suspendidas… no lo tienen – abrió los ojos sorprendidos el capitán Komamura – debido a que están en su estado más puro no tienen recuerdos de lo que fueron, ni de lo les paso antes de caer en el coma, por lo tanto su reiatsu no se siente…

- es algo peculiar – contesto interesada la capitanía Unohana

- Si, es algo bastante peculiar Unohana-taichou, pero gracias al estado en el que se encuentran las almas suspendidas pueden entrar fácilmente en el Chiku haīro, pues no rompen el equilibrio de esa dimensión siendo un lugar neutro, y ahí pueden dormir hasta que su cuerpo despierte. Pero hay otra característica que las diferencia, al momento de entrar en esa dimensión les nace un tatuaje color negro en forma de mariposa en alguna parte de su cuerpo

- ¿Quiere decir como las Jigoku Chou? – pregunto la capitana Soi Fong

- Así es… estos son los detalles del objetivo, los oficiales de cada división ya han movilizado a grupos para patrullar diferentes distritos, ahora tendrán que movilizarse hacia el Distrito 35 del oeste y buscar al alma… capitana Soi Fong – la aludida se puso firme para escuchar las ordenes – Envié un grupo de ninjas al desierto del distrito 35 donde cayo el alma y busquen rastros -

- Como ordene – contesto firme la capitana, el anciano continuo

- Los tenientes de cada división ya han de estar enterados de la situación en este momento. Ellos se encargaran de dar las indicaciones a su respectiva división, los grupos de la Onceava División que estaban patullando ahora se encargaran de proteger a las almas luchando con los hollows, también los grupos de la Sexta División así como la Décimo tercera…

Zaraki asintió levemente dando a entender que había escuchado las indicaciones así como Byakuya y Ukitake

- Pero… en caso de que llegase a haber conflictos mayores los capitanes se encargaran de intervenir, por ahora solo den las indicaciones a sus tenientes… Es todo -

Con esto dio por finalizada la reunión, levanto un poco su bastón e hizo que la punta chocara con el piso dando ya por finalizada la reunión. Cada capitán se retiro poco a poco a su respectiva división hasta dejar la sala vacía.

Yamamoto tomo asiento y abrió nuevamente el pergamino releyendo de forma rápida aquel mensaje, al final fijo su vista en la última oración

"_Parece que esta chica pertenece a mi clan, puedo jurarlo por la energía que dejo, le ruego la encuentren sana y salva_"

Cerró el pergamino y se encamino a su habitación.

-------------------

Miraba a la mujer de cabellos negros doblar su ropa para después guardarla en un armario donde alcanzo a apreciar cajas y varios futones, como así les llamaban, miro ahora sus nuevas prendas ya puestas y luciendo su silueta esbelta.

- Te sienta bien el azul – Sonrió Ranka a la chica, Hell solo sonrió satisfecha y es que en verdad se sentía bastante cómoda con esa ropa, ni que se diga del baño que tomo la hizo sentirse fresca y limpia, también le ayudaron a atender las quemaduras de sus hombros, ya no dolían.

- Gracias… Ranka-san – pronuncio el nombre de la mujer con respeto haciendo una breve inclinación, la chica se encontraba de pie luciendo su kimono azul con bordados color violeta en forma de flor de cuatro pétalos y sujetado con un obi color naranja; su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza y unos pequeños mechones rojos salían a relucir de su cabeza cubriendo su frente.

Ranka lucia también un kimono azul pero más oscuro y el obi era amarillo, su cabello en cambio estaba suelto pero bien ordenada y lacio, tenía la apariencia de una mujer tradicional japonesa. Sacudió un poco sus manos y abrió la puerta corrediza que llevaba al pasillo, debía de atender sus responsabilidades.

- Deje encargadas a mis empleadas en recepción, ven sígueme para que conozcas la posada, además… - Dio una pequeña pausa, la pelirroja ya se había acercado a la puerta para seguirla pero se detuvo al notar que no terminaba su oración – parece ser que no recuerdas nada de ti ¿verdad? -

- Yo... – apretó ligeramente uno de sus brazos que estaban a los costados de la chica – lo siento, no logro recordar nada más, solo el nombre que le di… solo eso… - entristeció su mirada

- sabes Hell – tomo con sus manos el rostro de la chica y la miro fijamente – esos recuerdos que perdiste representan una gran parte de lo que fuiste antes de llegar aquí, pero si te sobre esfuerzas no lograras nada, poco a poco esos recuerdos irán recobrando lugar en ti, sean buenos o malos…

La chica sentía gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras, sentía en ellas un gran apoyo.

- Y sean buenos o malos recuerdos, esas experiencias te formaron como persona… y aun si fueras diferente a como eres sin tu memoria, tu siempre serás bienvenida aquí

- ¿En verdad señora Ranka? – sus ojos parecían tener un brillo de esperanza

- ¡Claro! Si te ayude no fue por un simple acto de lastima, así lo siento yo y quisiera que te quedaras aquí el tiempo que sea posible – le contesto esta vez tomándola por los hombros y sonriéndole a la que sería la nueva inquilina de la posada

En eso recordó que la posada no iba a atender por si sola a los clientes, debía empezar el día.

- Bien chica, todas las inquilinas que viven aquí, trabajan aquí – Salieron finalmente de la habitación mientras caminaba por los pasillos a los lados podían verse numerosas puertas que eran los cuartos.

- Vamos a explicarte como funciona este lugar – la pelirroja sintió el tono de Ranka bastante animado y puso toda su atención – En esta posada llegan clientes para hospedarse aquí cuando quieren pasar un tiempo libre, alojarse por unos días o pasar una noche con su pareja – la pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa mientras la chica no terminaba de comprender la ultima oración.

- La posada es de dos plantas, posee varias habitaciones tanto individuales como familiares, así como aguas termales mixtas y para cada genero en caso de querer más privacidad – Finalmente salieron del largo pasillo - Por donde entraste es la recepción, normalmente la atiendo yo u otra de mis hijas para recibir a los clientes -

Observo en la recepción estaba una chica que también lucia un kimono rojo con obi verde que saludo a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, esta solo se sorprendió un poco por el gesto y siguió a Ranka

- Por el día no llegan muchos a hospedarse, es en la noche cuando se llena más de la mitad de la posada, incluyendo el bar – continuo describiendo el local la mujer mientras tras de ella nacían signos de interrogación en la cabecita de Hell

- Señora… dijo ¿Bar? – Pregunto entre pausas, su cerebro asimilaba poco a poco sus palabras

- si, un bar… también cumple con la función de restaurante. El recibidor lleva a la posada, por donde salimos de los cuartos es para los empleados – continuo caminando llevándola hacia unas escaleras deteniéndose para señalarlas

- Estas escaleras llevan a la segunda planta donde se hospedan los clientes, hay más habitaciones por esa entrada que lleva también a salas de descanso – observo una entrada a su izquierda, alcanzando a ver unos muebles

- Ahí mismo – continuo la pelinegra – esta la entrada al Bar

La pelirroja vio con más detenimiento acercándose, antes de cruzar escucho algo que cautivo sus sentidos, un sonido suave, agudo que la relajo bastante.

Sin embargo el encanto duro poco…

- Vamos chica, te voy a poner unas tareas para comenzar el día, puedes descansar si gustas esta noche o pasártela bien – le toco el hombro y la atrajo hacia la recepción sentándola en unos de los muebles que se encontraban en la sala.

Pero su mente aun estaba tratando se concentrarse en escuchar nuevamente aquel sonido mientras esperaba que Ranka terminara de atender a unos huéspedes que vestían kimonos negros…

-------------------

Revisaba su intercomunicador (Vaya el dichoso celular…) constantemente esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, lo cerro de forma definitiva y alzo su vista al paisaje que mostraba frente a ella.

- ¿Esperas un mensaje de Ichigo? – pregunto Tatsuki que se encontraba al frente, en el asiento del copiloto del taxi

- ¿Eh? Ah no, no… no es nada en especial Arizawa-san – le contesto con una sonrisa Rukia quien guardo su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto

Regresaban de la ciudad de Osaka donde fue el concierto de la banda Les Yeux Noirs, estaban bastante contentas pero algo cansadas por el viaje. Duraron dos días en Osaka, llegaron un día antes del concierto para poder conocer el lugar y comprar lo que necesitaran, esa misma mañana habían tomado un tren para dirigirse a su pueblo natal.

- ¿No estuvo nada mal el concierto verdad? – preguntaba Tatsuki a Orihime que es encontraba en los asiento de atrás junto con Rukia

- Fue muy escandaloso, pero me fascino la canción que canto al final – Orihime junto sus las palmas de sus manos – gritaron, casi nos tiran al suelo y la música era muy pesada – se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras recordaba todo el ajetreo

- si, a pesar de que el salón era enorme se escuchaba por todos lados la música – recalcaba la morena a lado de hime – tenemos que arrastrar a los chicos alguna vez a esto que llaman conciertos

- Pero me encanto su voz – la pelinaraja sonrió mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas – solo había escuchado un cd que me prestaste Tatsuki-chan, pero nunca pensé que se escucharía tan bien incluso en vivo

La chica que iba delante sonrió con autosuficiencia, en verdad salio como pensaba.

- Es cierto Kuchiki-san, la próxima tenemos que llevarnos a Ichigo y los demás – contesto apoyando la idea de la morena

- Si, porque necesitaremos quien cargue nuestras compras – apoyo Kuchiki

- Ahora que lo dices es verdad, compramos muchas cosas pero no podíamos con todo – contesto Tatsuki - Y como solo teníamos dos días casi no visitamos todo Osaka

- Pero pudimos ir al acuario, estaba precioso – a la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos al recordar, los animales acuáticos que vieron

- Y pudimos comprar muchos recuerdos – sonreía abiertamente Rukia recordando toda la ropa, accesorios, comida, dulce y muchos souvenir que se compro por la ciudad

- ¡Y pude comer albóndigas de pulpo con miel y chocolate! – dijo Orihime con voz dulce, recordando aquel sabor "celestial"

Rukia y Tatsuki solo sudaron la gota al recordar la apariencia de la comida de la pelirroja, hasta el chofer se pregunto de que planeta venia esa niña (Jajaja nOn) ¿Es que acaso tendrían que repetirle que su sentido por el gusto culinario estaba atrofiado?

- Chicas, ya llegamos – anuncio la pelirroja animada viendo por la ventana que se acercaban a la residencia Kurosaki

Al llegar el chofer ayudo a las chicas a bajar las maletas mientras Isshin las recibía como era debido… o como acostumbraba hacerlo, pues la linda Rukia-chan estaba de vuelta en casa. El mayor cargo las maletas que llevaban las compras de las chicas, Yuzu también llego a recibirlas y ayudarlas mientras Karin se fue directamente hacia Tatsuki.

- ¡Rukia-chan! – abrazaba efusivamente Isshin a la pequeña – te extrañamos tanto, Ichigo no ha dejado de refunfuñar desde que te fuiste

- Si, ha estado desanimado desde que se fueron – apoyo Yuzu quien se acercaba para ayudar a Orihime

Kuchiki solo sonrió para si, se retiro del abrazo de Isshin y dio la excusa de que debía darle los recuerdos que le compro a Ichigo. Mientras tanto Yuzu convencía a Tatsuki e Inoue para quedarse a cenar, ya buscarían donde dejar las maletas.

Mientras Ichigo estaba dentro de su cuarto, sentado frente a su escritorio haciendo sus deberes. Escucho el ajetreo de afuera y dedujo que las chicas ya habían vuelto, siguió escribiendo en su libreta terminando el ultimo párrafo del resumen que necesitaba para el próximo examen. Iba a cerrar su libreta cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse a él.

- Ya te escuche Rukia – anuncio Ichigo a la morena que se enconara a un paso de saltar en sus hombros, gritarle y molestarlo

- Diablos – se quejo la chica chasqueando los dedos

Ichigo la ignoro, tomo su libreta y útiles acomodándolos en el escritorio. Rukia noto un aura de aburrimiento alrededor del pelinaraja.

- ¿Ichigo… que ha pasado en mi ausencia? – Decidió romper el silencio de una vez - ¿A cuantos hollows te has cargado ya? -

Si, se notaba que Rukia estaba bastante feliz pero aun tenia bastante preguntas…

- No ha sucedido mucho, no ha habido apariciones de hollows desde hace unas horas – le contesto a la chica quien se quedo sorprendida por la noticia

- Renji e Ikkaku fueron llamados del sereitei – continuo Ichigo – después de que los hollows dejaron de aparecer

- Bueno, si me entere de que Renji tuvo que irse por un llamado de emergencia, pero no sabia esas noticias – reviso su celular nuevamente – ahora que lo dices, no hay señales de hollows ni siquiera en la ciudad donde estábamos, fue bastante tranquilo hasta después del concierto

- ¿No te han enviado nada de la SS? -

- Para nada, de haber necesitado mi presencia hubiera sido avisada mucho antes ¿Hace cuanto se fueron Renji e Ikkaku? – pregunto al pelinaranja mientras revisaba el mapa que le indicaba las señales de hollows

- ummm 3 horas antes de que llegaras -

- Quiere decir que los hollows dejaron de aparecer hoy -

- Y desde temprano – recordó a los últimos hollows, se fueron olfateando algo ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

- No creo que sea bueno mortificarnos – contesto Rukia mostrando gran tranquilidad – puedes tomarte esto como un pequeño descanso

Ichigo dejo de lado sus preocupaciones y se estiro en la silla donde estaba sentado, extrañamente la presencia de Rukia lo relajaba, lo hacia pensar con un poco más de racionalidad.

Suspiro olvidando esos pensamientos.

- ¡Ah es cierto! – recordó Rukia la razón por la que iba a molestarlo – les trajimos recuerdos de Osaka y mucha comida ¡Vamos baja, baja!

- ¡Oeee! Espera no me jales así del brazo ¡Enana¡Las escaleras, me puedo caer así! – la morena insistía llevándolo abajo, pero al escuchar aquel calificativo lo termino tirando al suelo al final de las escaleras

- Que resistencia – volteo por un momento Tatsuki mientras acomodaba su mochila

Inoue sudo una gota mientras veía como el pelinaranja lanzaba maldiciones - ¿Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto en voz baja al chico tratando de comprobar su estado pero al ver que al chico le salio humo de las orejas por la furia lo dejo ahí.

- ¿Entonces cenaras con nosotros Tatsuki-chan? – pregunta de nuevo a la chica quien estaba en la sala junto a Inoue

- Claro señor Kurosaki, solo llevare mis cosas a casa y vendré a la hora de la cena, Inoue también me acompañara debemos dejar todo en su lugar y descansar un rato – le confirmo la chica

Karin estaba sentada viendo la imagen del nuevo single de la banda Les Yeux Noirs, Tatsuki lo había comprado para ella, se le veía bastante contenta.

Ichigo solo le levanto con los hombros y parte de la nuca adoloridos, ya le daría su lección a Rukia. Vio como su hermana encendía la televisión, Orihime y Tatsuki platicaban, Yuzu se dirigía a la cocina mientras su padre veía el montón de regalos que les habían traído desde Osaka y Rukia se sentó cómodamente a lado de Karin para ver la tele.

Ichigo fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, no era que le incomoda un ambiente tan calido pero aun seguía con sospechas. Regreso a la sala con su vaso pero noto algo extraño en todos los presentes: Tatsuki, Inoue y hasta su padre tenían puesta su atención en el televisor. Yuzu salio de la cocina al no escuchar más conversación y vio lo mismo que su hermano.

- ¡Oigan¿Qué acaso hay algo interesante en la tele? – se acerco el chico, Yuzu lo siguió situándose a lado de su padre

- No puede ser… - murmuro Tatsuki sorprendida viendo el televisor

- Es terrible – murmuro bajo Orihime

Ichigo ya harto se coloco detrás del mueble, lo que vio lo dejo igual de sorprendido que el resto, guardo silencio para escuchar con más atención la noticia.

_Hoy jueves 31 de marzo se ha recibido una noticia tan trágica para el mundo de la música, aquí traemos los detalles._

_Un terrible suceso ha ocurrido en la ciudad de Oska. Hemos recibido testimonios de ciudadano que vieron con sus ojos como una chica fue empujada desde un quinto de un edificio departamental en el Distrito de Kita-ku en la ciudad de Osaka. _

_La victima que resulto ser la idol Hell, vocalista de banda Les Yeux Noirs, banda que tuvo su presentación un día antes en la ciudad en el distrito de Minato-ku._

_Este suceso fue también presenciado por sus compañeros de banda que venían a recogerla, al comprobar que era su compañera llamaron de inmediato al hospital para ser atendida…_

Continuara… lalalala

-------------------

* * *

Dejen reviews y continuo n.n ¿Comienzan a entender la relación de los nombres? En fin... ¡Jane! nOn

* * *


End file.
